


Frailties of Flesh

by hotchoco195



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Androids, Bad Weather, Casual background threesome, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Games, Grieving, Learning to let people in, Loss, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, New Avengers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Shakespeare, Support, Team Dynamics, Teasing, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda isn't ready to be part of a close-knit unit again. The Vision is one of a kind but he cares about others - maybe too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda didn’t understand it. She tried not to peer inside her teammates’ minds, but sometimes it couldn’t be helped; yet even with the glimpses she’d caught she didn’t get how Sam and James could share Captain Rogers so easily. She knew better than anyone what it was like to have your soul split in two, given intimately to someone and in that giving, vulnerable. She couldn’t imagine dividing it into thirds.

It started when Steve and Sam disappeared one night, returning a week and a half later with the other super soldier in tow. Bucky’s memories had made her flinch, and he’d seen it. Wanda immediately felt bad, but she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to make him feel like some new stranger was poking around in his brain (even if she didn’t mean to).

Bucky wasn’t an Avenger, and he didn’t accompany them on missions. He stayed at the base so Steve could dote on him between assignments, and little by little Wanda could feel him coming back together. The team leader spent long hours engaging and distracting, and Sam gave him an objective ear, and between the two of them he started to crawl out of his shell.

It didn’t surprise her when she saw Steve placing an affectionate hand on the small of Bucky’s back, or brushing his elbow gently, or smiling shyly over the table. The two soldiers had so much history, and so much love, and she could sense it had always been inevitable they would end up together. It was more unexpected when she spotted Sam coming out of Steve’s room in just his shorts, a jumper in hand. The man had given her a silent nod and headed for the gym, and Wanda had focused on the room with a frown, brow raising as she felt the dual streams of consciousness within.

They made no effort to keep it a secret from the others, inciting many a smirk from Natasha and Rhodey. Wanda watched them often, sprawling lazily over the couch or doing the dishes or working out with their own rhythm and harmony. She sensed nothing but warmth between them, a beautiful glowing comfort that made her chest ache for Pietro. It made it hard to be around the trio. Her loss was too raw, too recent. She didn’t begrudge them their happiness but she just didn’t need it in her head. After everything that had happened, she didn’t think a little privacy was too much to ask.

*****

The witch sat with her legs curled to her chest, leaning back on a pillar as she watched the room below. Everyone was hanging out after a sparring sesh, Nat and Rhodey bantering lightly as they set up a game of checkers. Bucky was making smoothies in the kitchen, Steve leaning over the counter with a tired and adoring smile. Sam kissed the blond’s shoulder as he passed, throwing Bucky a wink as he breezed towards the fridge. The ex-assassin flicked a raspberry at him, chuckling when it splattered across Sam’s cheek.

“It bothers you?”

Wanda looked up at The Vision. He was watching her intently with his trademark solemn patience. His presence always soothed her, like the composure was contagious, but like her he mostly kept to himself.

“What bothers me?”

“Captain Rogers, Mr Barnes and Mr Wilson.”

“They are happy. What could be wrong about that?” she shrugged.

“As I understand it, it is not a conventional arrangement, but then they are unusual men to begin with.”

“Nothing about any of us is conventional,” Wanda bit her cheek, “Perhaps we would be better off if it were.”

“Perhaps. But the world might not be quite as comfortable.”

She traced her thumb in circles against her wrist, eyes on Steve laughing as Bucky and Sam snapped tea towels at each other. There was no point being shy about it; with the Mind Gem, Vision already knew what she was thinking.

“They are…like children. Unafraid.”

He sat against the opposite column so their faces were level. “It unsettles you.”

“The work we do, the fighting - when we are in the field they are willing to do whatever it takes. How can they behave as if everything will work out when they know the risks? When they have already lost so much?”

Vision looked down at the trio, lip curled thoughtfully. “Their losses have taught them to take whatever solace they can while it lasts.”

“They ignore the truth then. Nothing lasts.” Wanda muttered.

“In my short experience, humans do not like to think too much about the future because they are acutely aware of its uncertainty. They need that selective blindness; any rational being knows they cannot live forever, but if they did not have some kind of faith in their own continuing survival, they would never accomplish anything.”

“So you are saying they are right to pretend everything will be okay, even when they know otherwise?”

“I’m saying everyone needs something to hold onto, because the world is not always kind.”

Wanda swallowed against the lump that rose in her throat, willing herself not to cry as she clenched her fists in her lap. Her someone was gone, and no amount of pretending would bring him back.

Vision continued. “If Captain Rogers and his friends are happy, it doesn’t matter what comes after. The work they do is vital, and hard, and they have all made sacrifices for the greater good; they deserve these moments of peace more than most people. I do not believe any of them are foolish enough to think it will be forever, but when it does end I am certain they will not regret it.”

She hugged her legs tighter. “You speak a lot of endings for someone who has not lived long enough to suffer. Can you even die?”

Vision tilted his head, frowning. “I don’t know. I would hypothesise that all living beings eventually decay, but I am unique. I may linger long after catastrophe befalls this realm and all humanity is dead. But I would not give up the chance of knowing them simply to spare myself some grief.”

The being stood, gently resting his fingertips on her shoulder.

“I shall leave you to your solitude. Forgive me for intruding.”

Wanda glanced over her shoulder as he walked away. “You didn’t.”

Vision nodded gravely, floating down the stairs with his cape fluttering softly behind him. The brunette looked back at Steve, the captain kissing Sam with a smile as Bucky poured out three glasses and handed one to each of them, his usual wariness temporarily replaced by calm. Wanda hoped life’s cruelty was behind them, but she didn’t believe it.

*****

The thunder wove itself into Wanda’s nightmare, each boom a thudding footstep as she ran through the ruins of her city. She wasn’t fast enough, the sea of metal men catching up, and the silver blur streaking in front was always just out of reach. She screamed her brother’s name as cold hard fingers clenched shut around her ankle, waking with a start as her feet were yanked out from under her.

The girl gasped hard, raising a shaking hand to brush the hair off her face. Lightning flashed outside, the rain relentless against her window. It wasn’t a small room by any means, but right now it felt muggy and claustrophobic. Wanda threw off her covers and walked into the bathroom, running the tap to splash her face. She shivered, the water dripping off her nose and chin as she clutched the basin. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to slow her racing heart. Pietro’s face was still so clear in her mind, his betrayed look cutting her to the core. Wanda suddenly dropped to her knees, skin prickling with goosebumps as she retched.

When she’d emptied her stomach, she sat back against the cool tiles and wiped her hand across her mouth. The heavy taste of bile filled her throat and she knew she should get up and rinse it out, but her legs felt too weak to support her. The witch hugged herself instead, biting back a sob.

_Wanda?_

The voice startled her, making her choke on her next breath. She felt The Vision’s rush of guilt like a punch in the gut, the denseness of it filling her thoughts.

_I’m sorry, I was trying not to alarm you. May I come in?_

She sniffed, swallowing another sour mouthful. “I’m fine, thank you!”

_You are distressed._

Wanda sighed, shaking her head. “There’s nothing strange about that.”

Vision was silent, but she could still feel him hovering in the hall. Wanda closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

“I could use a hand, actually.”

The bedroom door opened softly, and then he was standing over her with a concerned look. He eyed the mess and crouched down.

“Are you ill? I can take you to the infirmary.”

“It was just a bad dream. Humans have them sometimes.”

Vision glanced around again, setting his jaw stubbornly. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Water.” She waved a finger at the vanity.

He found her tumbler and filled it at the sink. The girl took it gratefully, swishing out her mouth and spitting into the toilet before downing the rest. Vision moved towards the vomit and she grabbed his arm.

“Leave it, I’ll clean up.”

“It is no trouble.”

The Gem in his forehead let out a short burst of yellow and the sick disappeared, leaving a smell that made Wanda’s stomach turn again. Vision looked contrite as he threw an arm around her shoulders to hold her up.

“My apologies, I did not anticipate that…side effect.”

“I’m alright,” she sucked a breath through her teeth, “Thank you. I should shower.”

“I am worried you will not be able to stand.”

“Give me a hand then.” Wanda reached up.

The Vision lifted her effortlessly, holding on as she tested her balance. The brunette felt a little light-headed from being sick but the nightmare fever had subsided, and she knew she’d feel better after a wash.

“I’ll be okay.”

“I shall wait in the other room just in case.”

“That’s not necessary-”

“Please, Miss Maximoff,” Vision said, “I would feel a lot better if I waited.”

She nodded weakly. “Just in case.”

“Just in case.”

 

The hot water didn’t exactly wash away her anguish but it made her feel less disgusting. Wanda dried off and wrapped herself in a robe, opening the door almost shyly. The Vision sat by her window, watching the storm. He stood as soon as he saw her.

“Your colour has improved. Do you think you can sleep?”

“Probably not.” She smiled ruefully.

“Would you prefer I stay?”

Wanda shook her head. “It’s late. You should get some rest.”

“I do not require rest – at least, not in the same way as you,” he said, “But I will leave you alone if that is your preference. Goodnight, Miss Maximoff.”

He turned towards the door. Wanda hugged herself, listening to the thunder. They seemed cut off from the world in the darkness. She bit her lip.

“Do you have…regrets?” she asked suddenly.

Vision paused, considering it. “I was sorry to kill Ultron.”

“He was a monster.” Wanda hissed.

“He was confused and frightened. Like many other monsters he lashed out, hoping to ease his pain by forcing it on others. I would have preferred to help him, but it was too late for that.”

“He took everything from me.”

“Yes.” The man said, voice soft.

Wanda met his gaze, tears threatening to escape again. “It was my fault. I got us involved with that maniac, I helped him get what he needed to create his awful machine.”

“And if you hadn’t, he would have simply taken it by force and more people would have been hurt.”

“You think that makes it alright?” she laughed incredulously.

“I am not too concerned with right and wrong, Miss Maximoff. You are not responsible for the actions of anyone but yourself, and when Ultron’s true design revealed itself, you were willing to sacrifice your own life if necessary to stop him. Pietro made that same choice, and he was prepared for the consequences.”

“He wouldn’t have even been there if I hadn’t wanted to hurt Tony Stark,” she shook her head, “When we signed up for Strucker’s experiments, our sole purpose was to gain the tools to make him suffer. If we had just let it go-”

“You would have been killed when Ultron raised the city, or when the Avengers failed to stop him alone. The universe moves in patterns we cannot understand, Miss Maximoff, but it always returns to the same points.”

“There would have been no Ultron if I hadn’t twisted Stark’s mind and made him desperate.”

“You have seen inside Tony Stark’s head,” Vision said gently, “Do you truly believe he would not have wanted to use the sceptre without your involvement?”

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, refusing to look up.

“I am sorry about Pietro. Nothing I can say will help lighten such a loss, but you should know that however alone you feel there are people who care about you, who will lend you aid when you need it.”

“Everyone who cares about me ends up dead.”

“If you truly believed that, you wouldn’t have joined the team.”

“Maybe I was just trying to make sure nobody else loses a brother.”

“That is a sentiment we share, Miss Maximoff.”

She huffed. “You’ve vaporised my vomit. I think you can call me Wanda.”

“Sleep well, Wanda.”

He bowed himself out and closed the door, leaving her alone again with the rain and her rumpled, sweaty sheets.

*****

It was still gloomy and grey the next morning. Wanda was grateful there had been no alerts; she was asleep on her feet, shuffling from her room to the common quarters. Rhodey was banging about at the espresso machine, and he gave her a smile that made her head hurt.

“Good mornin’! Coffee?”

“I can’t,” she pouted, “It makes it harder to focus and I get overstimulated.”

“You know, most people have the opposite reaction.”

“Most people haven’t had their brain played with, Rhodey,” Natasha said from the breakfast bar, “Why don’t you shut up and make her a smoothie?”

“I’m fine,” Wanda blurted, “Thank you for the offer, Colonel.”

“No problem.” He shrugged, working the buttons.

Natasha looked up from her tablet with a welcoming smile, but Wanda continued past the table. The Vision sat in one of the snug corner couches, a thick book in his lap. The witch didn’t really know what she was doing; she’d thanked him last night, and she didn’t really want to discuss it again anyway, particularly not around the rest of the team. He smiled as she got closer and set the tome down.

“Good morning, Wanda.”

“Easy for you to say.” She smiled dryly.

“You look like you could use something to eat.”

“I could use a few more hours in bed, but unfortunately I have trouble napping when there are so many people awake and _thinking_.”

“Luckily there don’t seem to be any emergencies today.” He waved his book.

Wanda sat on the edge of the couch. “What are you reading?”

“ _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. I’m told it’s a great American classic.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“The story seems engaging enough. Do you like to read?”

“There was not much else in the way of entertainment when I was little. Pietro liked the tales with knights and dragons and magic. I preferred poetry, plays: anything with beauty, and tragedy.”

“Do you have any recommendations?”

“A couple. I can find you copies, perhaps.”

“I would be very interested. One of my favourite things about humans is their imagination.”

“You always talk like that,” she frowned, “Like you have knowledge of people not from Earth, that you can compare us to. How is that possible?”

“My body might be young but this,” he tapped the Gem, “Is from the beginning of the universe as we know it.”

“It sounds like a lot to have in your head.” She said grimly.

“An affliction we are both familiar with. The Gem itself gives me the power to sustain its magic; otherwise I would be driven insane.”

“Thor told me the Infinity Gems destroyed anyone who tried to use them,” Wanda drew her legs up, “The Aether almost killed Jane Foster. And Captain Rogers said the Tesseract burned people who touched it. Why doesn’t the Mind Gem affect you?”

“Maybe it’s the vibranium holding me together,” he mused, “Or maybe it’s because I was not born with an organic mind; my cerebral matrix was artificial and thus less susceptible to corruption and control the same way a human’s would be.”

“I can still read it. But…it’s different. There are parts I can’t see, like there’s a wall of fog keeping me out.”

“I promise you, Wanda, I have no secrets. If there is something there you cannot understand, it must be the Gem’s fault.”

“Then maybe it is better I can’t understand it.”

“Maybe.”

She rubbed her hands along her thighs. “I should let you get back to your reading.”

“Your company is welcome.”

“I need breakfast, remember?”

“A fair point,” he inclined his head, “I won’t discourage you.”

Wanda smiled. “We wouldn’t want you to be a bad influence.”

Vision grinned. “I am technically Tony Stark’s creation. I think some mischief is in my makeup.”

*****

Their reprieve from duty didn’t last long. Two days later Wanda was woken up by the low, honking siren of a red alert. She glanced at her clock and groaned, throwing back the covers. She ran to pull her gear on, wiggling into the tight leather and heading for the team’s quinjet.

Steve was already there, looking over a tablet with Commander Hill. He gave Wanda a nod as Natasha walked in behind her.

“What’s the sitch, Cap?” the redhead asked.

“We’re trying to figure that out. Others on their way?”

“I passed Rhodey suiting up.”

“And I am here, Captain.” The Vision flew in, gently dropping to his feet next to Maria.

“Alright, might as well take a seat, guys. We’re gonna head out as soon as the intel’s confirmed.”

Natasha made for the helm, Wanda trailing after her with an internal huff. Why couldn’t the world’s supervillains and mad scientists keep normal office hours?

There was a soft laugh. The girl looked up sharply to find Vision smiling fondly at her, and as she ducked her head she could feel her cheeks heating up.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but overhear…” he chuckled.

“I am not a morning person.” She grimaced.

“I think it’s still technically night.”

Rhodey and Sam came in, the ex-airmen both looking wide awake. Wanda scowled, startling another laugh out of Vision that was loud enough to make the others look over.

“Did I miss the joke?” Rhodey raised a brow.

“Wanda and I were simply marvelling at how sprightly you both seem, at such a late hour.”

Sam beamed. “Adrenaline’s a helluva thing. You ever experience it personally, Android-boy?”

“The master of cool and collected?” Rhodey snorted, “I doubt it.”

“I must confess, Samuel, it is not an essential part of my biology. My body is always in peak physical condition, and requires no hormonal enhancement.”

Wanda giggled under her breath as Sam gave a soft snort and Rhodey looked offended.

“Damn scientifically superior team members, makin’ us look bad.” The colonel shook his head.

“You and me’ll show ‘em, huh?” Sam gave him an affectionate punch in the arm and took his seat.

Rhodey grumbled quietly but went up front to see Nat. Wanda looked over as The Vision caught her gaze, making her smile again. He winked, but before she could be shocked Steve was charging in and giving the signal for ‘wheels up’. Natasha closed the ramp, taxiing towards the hangar doors as the team huddled around their leader.

“Alright, so here’s how it’s laid out.”

 

The quinjet swooped low over the buildings and Steve nodded to their pilot.

“Now, Tash!”

She dropped the hatch and Rhodey soared out, Sam close on his heels. Vision flew out a little more gracefully, and then Steve was raising his cowl and tumbling out after them with a reckless abandon that left Wanda breathless. She edged closer to the door, peering over the edge at the concrete rushing past below them as Natasha banked gently and turned the jet.

“You know, you could always wait til we hit the ground.” Natasha called over her shoulder.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Wanda jumped, spreading her arms wide for a second to feel the jolting impact as the wind hit her. She was two hundred feet above the sidewalk and falling fast but it didn’t scare her; she was higher in Sokovia, and she hadn’t been afraid then. She let her own adrenaline kick in, fingers twitching nervously for a second, and then cast a forcefield just beneath her, angled downwards. As soon as she hit it she cast another one, lower and pointed the opposite way. Wanda zigzagged down until she landed on her feet with a soft thump, immediately bringing her hands up into a defensive pose.

Her teammates were already in the middle of the action. They’d received a tip-off that one of Strucker’s more enterprising henchmen had pocketed as much as he could on the way out of the Sokovian base, and was trying to sell the tech discreetly – obviously not as discreetly as he’d hoped. The Avengers had dropped in on one such deal, and now both the ex-HYDRA agent and his buyers were crouched in separate alleys shooting at Sam and Vision overhead. Rhodey zoomed past, completely indifferent to the bullets as he let loose, his own shots chipping into the bricks and making them dive for cover. Wanda did a quick count; the seller had brought a couple of his buddies, and the buyer had a small squadron. All up it was about twenty vs. six, not very fair when you considered they were used to 100:1.

Steve slammed his shield into a black-garbed mercenary and slapped the gun out of his hand, aiming a kick at his neighbour. Wanda could see Rhodey coming in for another pass but she ignored it, looking for the seller. Her job was to retrieve the goods before anybody slipped off into the night with them and made the whole exercise pointless. She spotted a face she recognised from the briefing as it peeked anxiously over a trashcan and then disappeared, and the witch took off after him.

One of the fighters raised his gun at her but she swept her hand and a flash of red broke it in half. Wanda shoved two more out of her way and jogged around the corner in time to see a car speeding off. She threw up a hand and yanked at the brakes, the engine screaming as the tyres turned uselessly. She tugged patiently as she got closer, dragging it backwards until she could rip the door open. The HYDRA agent growled despite the stunned look on his face, managing to get his weapon up.

“This would really be much faster for everyone if you cooperated.”

“Fuck you, freak!”

Wanda’s eyes narrowed. “Oh good. For a moment there I thought you might listen.”

 

Steve was looking around with a tired expression, hands on his hips and probably a million thoughts running through his head, though the only one she caught was a fading sense of excitement. Rhodey stood guard over half a dozen prisoners as Sam emptied their pockets. Natasha had the jet nearby, chatting to the Vision and pressing a hand to her earpiece as she relayed something back to base.

Wanda hauled her captive over with a flick of her finger, the red-bound man flying across the street to land roughly at Captain America’s feet. The blond looked surprised for a second before smiling at Wanda.

“Nice work, Maximoff. The tech?”

She handed him a heavy briefcase. “That’s all he had on him, but I took a peek and I got the address of his safehouse.”

“Great. We’ll pass it on to Hill. For now, mind moving this guy over with his buddies?”

“My pleasure.” She flicked her finger again, slamming him into the closest mercenary like a bowling ball.

“We gonna have a word about that temper?” Steve raised a brow.

“I slipped.” She made an innocent face.

“Right.” The captain shook his head, but he walked off without reprimanding her.

Wanda moved where she could keep an eye on the whole scene and leaned back against a streetlight, folding her arms across her chest. SHIELD would be here soon to clean up, and then the Avengers could go home – not that any of them would be able to get back to sleep after this. Her eyes trailed back to the HYDRA agent. She didn’t really remember him from before, when she’d been Strucker’s pet project, but there had been a lot of men in the research base and she’d had other things to worry about than memorising them all. Thinking about the baron and his experiments always made her feel the same guilt and rage, and she clenched her hands harder against her sides so she wouldn’t be tempted to work off her stress with some more violence.

“You’ve got that scary face on.”

Her lip twitched as she looked over at Natasha. “What face?”

“The one that means you’re thinking of melting somebody’s brain to mush. Not that these guys wouldn’t deserve it.” The Russian smirked.

“I try to behave.” Wanda shrugged, not even attempting to lie to Nat, who she often suspected could read minds even without psychic powers.

“You’re perfect. Look at that guy – trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey and not a scratch on him. Fury couldn’t ask for more.”

“I can’t tell if you’re complimenting me or not.”

 “Definitely impressed. When we get back, the ice cream sundaes are on me.”

Wanda smiled. “If Bucky hasn’t eaten it all, worrying about Sam and Captain Rogers.”

“Shit, you’re right. Hey Cap, let’s get this show on the road!”

 

By the time they landed, it was after eight and the facility was a hive of activity as the daytime staff rushed around trying to deal with the mission aftermath. Hill met them at the jet and walked them through the standard med check-up and debrief, finally releasing them to troop into the common room. Sam went straight for the fridge but Rhodey didn’t even bother, picking up the phone.

“Pizza?”

“I don’t think we need it.” Steve chuckled, pointing to the table.

Bucky was lolling over the end chair, the entire surface covered in food: chicken wings and ribs and fries, huge bowls of salad and pasta, warm bread rolls, and a stack of pizza boxes that made Wanda’s stomach grumble just looking at them.

“Fun trip?” the former assassin quipped apathetically.

“Whale of a time,” Sam abandoned his search, diving right for the chicken wings, “I’ll tell ya all about it.”

“You’d better.”

The others started heading for the table, but Wanda paused. As hungry as she was, she didn’t feel much like socialising. The anger that had fuelled her earlier was gone, and now she just felt tired and slightly sick. As much as she loved being an Avenger and doing something worthwhile with her powers, thinking about Strucker just brought up all her feelings about Pietro again. She edged back towards the door, wondering if anyone would notice if she slipped out now.

“You’re not very good at taking care of yourself.”

She scowled at The Vision. Of course he would call her out on her escape attempt. “I’m not hungry.”

“Regardless, the use of your powers requires a lot of energy. You need to eat.” He frowned with an expression she’d seen often on her brother.

“I think I’ll just lie down.”

Sam leaned around Bucky to frown at her too. “Oh hell no - you’re not ditching us, Scarlet?”

“I can’t blame her if she doesn’t wanna hang out with you dorks.” Natasha snickered as she took another mouthful of fettucine.

“Come on, there’s a seat right here with your name on it.” Rhodey pulled the chair out.

Wanda threw Vision a pleading look but he simply touched a hand to her elbow and gently guided her to the table. “We must ensure Miss Maximoff is well-fed.”

“She deserves it, after today’s performance.” Steve beamed his stupid smile that always made it impossible for Wanda to be mad at him.

Vision gestured to the seat gallantly and she slumped into it with a silent sigh, giving him a sly glare as he sat opposite. _Traitor_.

 _They want to be close to you, if you’d let them_ , he thought back, only the tiniest air of reproval in his tone.

She dug her nails into her thigh. _I told you that never works out_.

_There’s a first time for everything – I should know._

Rhodey elbowed her playfully. “Come on, dig in before it’s too late.”

Wanda managed a half-hearted smile and grabbed the nearest empty plate.

*****

Worried that The Vision was going to pull that trick every time they got back from an assignment, Wanda decided to head him off. She tried to be the first one to the table, because if she gulped down a quick meal he couldn’t accuse her of not looking after herself, and the others couldn’t object when she pleaded a need to lie down.

“Food coma,” Sam would nod knowingly, “These big lugs will be laid out too in a minute.”

Then Steve would object in mock-outrage while Bucky was a lot more physical with his displeasure, and Wanda could use the moment of chaos to slip off. If Natasha gave her a couple of probing looks it didn’t matter; Wanda would rather have the redhead suspicious than hang around pretending to be in a sociable mood.

She was mid-retreat one day when The Vision overtook her, the witch almost running into him as she rounded a corner. He caught her artfully, holding on tight until she’d processed the shock and then releasing her with a polite apologetic look.

“Is everything alright?”

“Of course. I’m just tired, from the food and the fighting. I’m going to lie down.”

He tilted his head. “I believe you mentioned you find it difficult to nap during the day. Perhaps you would like some company while you rest?”

“Why are you doing this?” her brow furrowed, “Why do you care if I spend time with the team or not?”

“Because I am someone who is, in a way, alone no matter who I’m with. I am the only one of my kind, and while I get along with the team I can never be completely like them. I am different in ways none of us really understand. And you, Wanda, are different too. I know your powers make you reluctant to be around people, and that was alright when you had someone constantly by your side, someone who understood and would look after you.”

“Pietro is gone. You think I can replace him?”

“Pietro is gone,” he repeated with a nod, “But you are still here. You need to think about what’s best for you.”

“I’ve _told you_ ,” she insisted, “Being alone is best for me.”

“I don’t believe that.”

His voice was soft, free of judgement, but for some reason she couldn’t meet his gaze. The girl looked away, sniffing quietly.

“May I share something else with you?”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

“I myself am not always in the mood to celebrate after a mission. I do not like to take life, even when it is in defence of others. Perhaps asking to accompany you is partly a selfish request, a result of my own need for quiet.”

Wanda rubbed a hand over her forehead. Her head was starting to ache the way it always did after she’d exerted herself, and she had no patience left for arguing in hallways.

“Fine. But I don’t want to talk.”

Vision raised a finger to his lips with a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring and followed her to her room. Wanda climbed into bed without thinking about it and grabbed her phone, opening the browser to search for any reports about their mission. The Vision sat in the chair by the window and pulled a book out of some mysterious fold of his cloak, relaxing back.

It took a moment for Wanda to feel weird about the silence. The android was respecting her wishes so well that she almost felt like she was alone, except for the fact he was very obviously sitting across the room. It was strange that he didn’t push, and strange that he was sort of hovering unobtrusively at the edge of her vision and yet managing to be totally distracting. She appreciated that he was keeping his word, but the longer it dragged on the more she felt like an asshole.

Eventually she dropped the phone in her lap, sitting up with a sigh. “What are you reading?”

Vision looked up and smiled, closing the volume. “ _A Tale of Two Cities_. Are you familiar with it?”

“No,” she bit her cheek, “Would you read it to me?”

He looked surprised but nodded, opening to the first page.

“It was the best of times; it was the worst of times.”

 

After their next mission, Wanda came out of Medical to find Vision waiting in the corridor with two plates of food and a book under his arm.

“ _Faust_?”

“I would like that.” She gave a small smile, taking one of the plates from him.

It became a ritual, one that she sort of-not quite-maybe looked forward to after missions. Vision would make sure there was food waiting when she had finished changing out of her uniform, and the two of them would sit by her window or on the floor by her bed. Usually he read, working his way through the classics, but after a while she made good on her promise and found a few of her childhood favourites, and read them in a quiet but steady voice as she lost herself in the stories. Pietro had never been interested in her books but he’d liked to listen to her singing, and the quiet afternoons with The Vision reminded her of comfortable times curled up with her brother, half-whispering old folk songs and lullabies their mother had taught them.

The rest of the team never objected; Wanda thought Rhodey at least would have said something but either Vision spoke to them or Natasha said something, because they didn’t interfere. She was careful to take more meals in the common kitchen, exchanging short friendly conversations so no one would accuse her of being a hermit.

One especially warm day in late spring Wanda found herself dozing off while Vision read, lying across the foot of the bed watching him lazily. She felt like a cat draped over a sunny windowsill, and she stifled a laugh at the idea of her purring contentedly. The Vision paused.

Wanda lifted her head to frown at him. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” he said, but his voice was stilted, “I apologise.”

He continued reading, but there was something about his expression that made her roll onto her front and pay more attention. Wanda cast her senses out casually, hoping to catch his thoughts without him noticing, but she hit one of the annoying walls of fog that cut her off from what she wanted to see.

If Vision noticed her poking around, he didn’t let it show. He seemed normal enough, his focus on the pages, and she decided she must have imagined the odd moment. She settled her chin on her crossed arms, letting his voice roll over her. It was a good voice, full of weight and purpose. She wondered how Tony and Bruce had managed to transfer that voice from something non-corporeal into the shell Dr Cho had created, and have it come out sounding so melodic and…human. It suited The Vision like it was always meant to be his, and she thought again about what he’d said about the universe moving in patterns that inexorably played themselves out.

Wanda wasn’t just amazed by his voice. She’d been there when his body was made in the cradle, seen the vibranium and the cells and the Gem go in, and _still_ she had trouble believing what had come out was man-made. Vision was never stiff or robotic in his movements, and his abilities outstripped even Steve and Bucky; he was graceful in everything he did, even combat. She liked that softness, the way he made damning observations so kindly she couldn’t hate him, the way his brows crinkled when he was moved by what he was reading. Wanda actually liked his company. She suddenly realised she was glad they were spending all this time together. She didn’t want to be alone.

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Vision stopped again, watching her face.

Wanda smiled. “Everything is great.”

 

The brunette walked into the kitchen, not surprised to see takeout bags on the counter. While most of the Avengers could cook one or two things decently, as a group they’d never spent enough time in the kitchen to be more than average, and with Rhodey to play delivery boy it made more sense to order out than risk food poisoning or small fires. Tonight was apparently Indian, and Wanda helped herself to a bowl from the waiting stack.

“Sup?” Rhodey jerked his head in a greeting as she grabbed a piece of naan.

“Not much.”

“That’s always a good sign.” He smiled.

“It’s better for everyone when we aren’t busy.” She returned it warmly.

“It’s a bit of a change of pace actually,” he said, “In the service we used to plead with the C.O. for a mission. Now I’m happy to have nothin’ to do. Being War Machine is like, Christmas morning levels of exciting, but if I fuck up it’s not just me who loses anymore.”

“You do not fuck up.” Wanda frowned.

Rhodey scoffed. “Thanks.”

“I was not being nice, colonel. I have never seen you hesitate or panic in the field. You do not seem to be a man who would make mistakes – at least not in combat.”

He looked embarrassed but pleased, digging into his curry with a tight-lipped grin. Wanda finished serving herself and was about to join him at the table when The Vision and Natasha walked in debating the merits of Moscow Mules vs. White Russians. The witch grabbed another bowl and quickly filled it. She knew Nat preferred not to accept food she hadn’t plated herself but Vision had no such qualms.

“All I’m saying, Agent Romanov, is that in inclement weather a good Mule is hard to beat.”

“And I’m saying having to carry liquids around in the snow is a headache. You can get fresh milk from any nearby cow but once your ginger beer freezes, you’re done.”

The pair reached the counter and Wanda offered the bowl to Vision, enjoying the android’s delighted expression. She was surprising everyone today.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Nat quirked her lip but didn’t comment as she got her own dinner. Wanda sat next to Rhodey, Vision taking the seat on her other side. A moment later Sam rushed in, throwing on a shirt. He let out a low whistle.

“Nice work, Rhodes.”

“You’re welcome.”

Wanda watched, laughing internally as the man picked up the remaining bags and balanced three bowls under his arm, leaving one hand free to fumble for cutlery.

“You good there, Sammy?” Nat snorted.

“Sorry – the others don’t wanna break off their Legend of Korra marathon. You’ll have to do without our charming conversation.”

“However will we manage?” she pouted.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll remember that face next time you want a shopping pal, Red.”

 

She sat with a chuckle, and the counsellor waved himself out with his armful.

“So,” Rhodey sighed, “What are we gonna do with ourselves?”

“Um, eat?” the Russian shrugged.

“Eat is good.” Wanda nodded.

“I meant afterwards.”

“We could crash that Korra marathon.” Nat pursed her lips.

“I wouldn’t, Agent Romanov,” Vision tilted his head, “There is a 90% chance that in the next five minutes, Sergeant Barnes will tire of the cartoons and initiate a more adult pastime.”

“Can he read those dirty thoughts all the way from here?” Rhodey whispered to the brunette.

Wanda wrinkled her nose. “I don’t care to check.”

“Come on, you don’t need to be psychic to know when Barnes is having dirty thoughts – it’s always.” Nat cleaned the rim of her bowl with a piece of naan.

“How about a games night then?”

“What manner of game?” The Vision asked.

“Cards.” Nat suggested, eyes twinkling gleefully.

“No way. I learned that lesson the hard way but it stuck – no gambling with Russians.” Rhodey shook his head vehemently.

“What about spies?” Wanda leaned in.

“Spies I can handle. She’s way beyond that.” He glared at the redhead.

“It doesn’t have to be for money.”

“No, woman! It always starts out innocent, and before you know it I’m buck naked in the snow.”

“Tony was the one who locked you outside.”

Rhodey set his jaw. “No cards.”

“Fine, but we need something that’s based around chance or the telepathic wonder twins will just win every round.” Natasha waved a hand dismissively.

Wanda stomped down the tiny ache in her stomach at the wording; this wasn’t about Pietro. She looked up and caught Vision eyeing her sidelong, and gave him a brief smile to reassure him she wasn’t about to run for it.

“So no Charades, no Celebrity Heads, no Pictionary, no Taboo. No Uno – what about Jenga?” Rhodey folded his arms, leaning back in his chair.

“Telekinesis – no good.” Nat winked at Wanda.

“Monopoly?”

“Only if you want to finish tonight with a firefight.”

“Cluedo’s out. And Battleship, and Twister cos you’d just wipe the floor with all of us,” the colonel stroked his chin, “Scrabble?”

Natasha rapped her knuckles on the table thoughtfully. “Could work. Everybody okay with that?”

Vision and Wanda exchanged a look. “I have no objections.”

“Great!” Rhodey beamed, “Prepare to be toasted.”

 

Wanda shook her head as Natasha laid out a perfect 120 points, Rhodey gaping with the scorepad and pencil frozen in his hands. The spy shot him a cute smile, helping herself to the last letter in the bag.

“Too bad we didn’t make a wager.”

“Huh, I’m not completely stupid,” he drawled, “Though apparently I have the vocabulary of an eighth grader.”

“You just got some bad tiles. Rematch?”

“I don’t think my ego could take it.”

“What about you two?”

“I am happy with second place.” Wanda grinned.

“I fear Colonel Rhodes will not have the patience for another thrashing.” Vision grimaced.

“Did I just get smart-mouthed by Mr World Peace?” the colonel griped.

Natasha cackled. “Yep! I wish Steve had been here to see it.”

“How about a different game?” Wanda gave Rhodey a sympathetic look.

“Unfortunately, we’re low on psychic-proof options.” He huffed, gathering up the tiles.

Nat sat up, biting her lip. “Maybe we don’t need one.”

“Huh?”

“Why don’t we make _that_ the game? You said guessing games were out, but what if we just adapt the rules a little bit?”

“What do you mean?” Wanda frowned.

“We pair up, girls vs. guys. The non-super person on each team has a list of random words and their mind-reader has to guess each one before you move down the list. The side with the most correct after a certain time period wins.”

“But they’ll get them at the same speed,” Rhodey stuck his lip out, glancing between them, “Right?”

Vision shook his head. “If you were thinking of the words in giant letters, perhaps. But human minds work through associations, so you are more likely to create a series of pictures or feelings that Wanda and myself would have to interpret. Between figuring out your unique patterns and dealing with the background noise from the other team, it would be challenging enough to make good sport.”

“Alright, sounds promising. Just need to check you’re okay with the mental exercise? We are _technically_ supposed to be chillin’ out.”

Wanda gnawed at her lip. She shouldn’t get too strained just from thoughts; it was her other, flashier powers that drained her. “I can do it.”

“It does not tire me.” The Vision said flatly.

“Great!” Natasha beamed, “Let’s move this party to the couch.”

 

They took a brief recess so Rhodey and Nat could print off the answers, Wanda and the Vision sitting in a silence that got gradually more uncomfortable the longer it went on. Vision perched on the arm of the sofa, running his hands over his knees. The witch giggled nervously.

“I’ve never tried anything like this before.”

“I can’t say I have either,” he smiled, “My abilities are not exactly common.”

Wanda snickered. “I know.”

Vision bit back a grin of his own. “Yes. I am mildly surprised we haven’t thought to test each other earlier, actually.”

“Perhaps we’re just not as competitive as Natasha and Colonel Rhodes.”

“Well whatever happens, I hope you have fun.”

The girl raised her brows. “Does that mean you think you will win?”

“Impossible to say, really – my mind contains not only JARVIS and Ultron’s vast, combined knowledge, but it is augmented by the Mind Gem. Yet you have practical experience living in this world and are human yourself, which may give you the advantage of shared associations. Particularly since Natasha’s cultural background is much closer to yours than mine is to Colonel Rhodes’.”

“We shall see,” she rubbed her thumbs against her palms, “My powers came from the Gem too, remember?”

Vision gave a smile that was half-amused and half-dubious, just in time for the others to get back. Each held a sealed envelope.

“Rhodey printed mine and I printed his, so we haven’t seen them yet.” The redhead announced.

“Who is first?” the witch stood.

“It’s more about who goes second, cos they’ll have a chance to eavesdrop on the first team and get an idea how it works.” Natasha said.

“Flip a coin?” Rhodey pulled one out of his pocket.

“I think we should also have a practice round each before we start keeping score.” Vision raised his hand.

“Why?” Wanda scoffed, “Are you _afraid_?”

“Certainly not. In fact, we’ll even go first to prove it.”

“No, we’re flipping the coin,” Natasha palmed it, “Heads we go first, tails it’s you two.”

She flicked it upwards, Rhodey reaching out to grab it and slapping it on the back of his hand. “Heads.”

He sat on the couch while Nat dropped into a tailor’s seat on the floor in front of Wanda.

“Computer, start a one minute countdown timer as soon as I say go,” she locked eyes with the witch, “You ready?”

Wanda nodded determinedly and Natasha beamed, ripping the envelope open.

“We’re gonna kick ass. Go!”

 

Natasha’s mind was not somewhere Wanda would have voluntarily snooped. Apart from the fact they were teammates and the witch wanted to respect her privacy, she’d seen enough to know there were dark places in there better left alone. But she dived in now, tuning herself to the redhead’s stream of consciousness and getting an image of a black umbrella spinning slowly in the snow.

“Winter? Rain? Cold?”

The picture changed to a cross and she frowned.

“Cemetery?”

“Yes!” Nat beamed, “Next.”

A puppy, rolling on its back being scratched.

“Dog? Puppy? Pet? Companion? Loyal?”

“Yes!”

An image of Clint in the quinjet, laughing with his foot on the seat.

“Idiot.”

“Yes!”

A pair of ballet shoes, worn at the edges and abandoned at the foot of the bed – only to suddenly shift into lines being written on a blackboard in a classroom of students in uniform.

“Duty? School? Training? Learning?”

Nat shook her head, girls lining up in neat rows in her mind.

Wanda grimaced. “Sisters?”

Natasha managed a smile. “Yep. Next?”

The brunette got an image of Sam buzzing past Rhodey so close his wings clipped the suit’s shoulder and laughed.

“Clowns? Fun? Collision? Team? Silly?”

“Yes.”

They raced through the list, Wanda occasionally getting stuck on the odd shapes thrown up by Natasha’s mind, until finally the buzzer went off with a low whoop. The witch took a breath as Nat counted.

“12 right. Let’s see you two do better.”

“Oh it’s on.” Rhodey moved to face Vision.

“Computer, restart the timer.”

“You ready man?” the colonel asked.

“Always.”

 

Wanda checked the timer anxiously – they were neck and neck with eight seconds to go. Natasha’s nails dug into her hand as the Russian squeezed it, the other woman leaning forward with a predatory grin as Vision frowned.

“Couple? Pair? Together? Partners? Love? Affection?”

“Come on man, you’ve almost got it.” Rhodey fisted his hand on his knee.

The Vision just shook his head slowly, lips pressed together grimly. “Family?”

The timer went off and Nat clapped, jumping up to high-five Wanda.

“I apologise, Colonel Rhodes,” Vision frowned, “We seem to have lost.”

“It’s cool man. After all, we’re a team – you can’t get the word if I don’t put it the right way. It was a fun game.”

“Would you mind telling me what that last one was? For my own sake.”

“Oh, it was ‘beautiful’.” The pilot shrugged, going to congratulate Natasha.

Wanda’s senses were still stretched across the room, so she didn’t miss the picture of her that popped into Vision’s head. The witch flinched, eyes darting to his face. The android still seemed puzzled, brow creased as he thought about her. Wanda felt her breath catch in her throat, and then Vision looked up and saw her watching. Like lightning fog descended, obscuring his thoughts, and he straightened with a smile.

“Shall we find another game?”

Rhodey checked his watch. “As much as I’d love to, I think I better turn in. You never know when there’s gonna be another early alarm.”

“I’ll second that,” Natasha stretched her arms above her head, “Take your sleep when you can get it.”

“It was good to hang out.”

Wanda nodded slightly, giving Rhodey a ghost of a smile. Natasha waved.

“Good night.”

They started ambling out, Wanda turning to face Vision. He looked almost lost, not meeting her gaze.

“Would you like to do something? Watch a film, perhaps?”

“I…” she started, still rattled, “It is getting late.”

“I understand. Another time?”

Wanda nodded and Vision swept out, leaving so fast the resulting draught blew the papers off the coffee table. The girl pressed a hand to her lips as she wondered, fighting back a half-terrified laugh. Telepath or not, it seemed there were still some things that could take her by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

“I hear we missed a good time last night.”

Wanda looked up from her book to a faceful of abs, tilting her head back until she could meet Steve’s gaze. “It was an enjoyable evening. I am sure yours was too.”

He rubbed the back of his neck with a boyish grin she _didn’t_ need explained. “Yeah, we had some fun. Still, I would have liked to see you goin’ toe-to-toe with The Vision.”

“I won. That is all you need to know.”

He laughed. “Good for you – don’t tell him I said so, but I think sometimes our extraordinary pal needs putting in his place.”

“I don’t know about that. It was a close game.”

Steve shrugged happily, flopping onto the couch beside her. “I came to ask if you wanna join us for a trip into the city.”

“A trip?”

“Sam wants Bucky and me to see this exhibit that’s on at Galerie Michel-Ange.”

“Montreal?” Wanda’s brows shot up.

“It’s not that far. Would make a nice day-trip, anyway. We could have dinner up there too, drive back late.”

“What if there is an emergency?”

“They’ll let us know.”

She bit her lip. It might be nice to get out of the facility for something other than a mission, but could she endure a road trip with them being so affectionate with each other all the time? It wasn’t like she could leave halfway through if she hated it.

“I don’t know – perhaps Sam meant it for just the three of you.” She quirked a brow suggestively.

“It’s not a date, promise. You’re totally welcome to be there.”

The witch gave a half-shrug and looked up to find Steve giving her his most earnest, puppy-dog expression.

“I feel bad that you’re cooped up in this place all the time, away from people your own age. Come on, hang out for a bit. It’ll be fun, I swear.”

“Very well.” She smiled tightly.

“Great! I’ll let the others know. We’re gonna leave in about half an hour, alright?”

“I shall meet you in the garage?”

“Deal.”

 

When Wanda got to the SUV, Sam was already behind the wheel. He leaned his head out the window, smiling at her over the top of his sunglasses.

“You ready for this?”

“I’m not sure. What am I signing myself up for?” she joked.

“Six hours of my awesome road trip mix, a day jaunt to the lovely land of French-Canadian culture and sickeningly fatty snacks, and of course, this face.” He pointed to himself and waggled his brows.

“Plus Buck loves car games.” Steve beamed, putting his backpack in the trunk.

Bucky rolled his eyes, feet resting on the dashboard, arms crossed. “Nobody _loves_ car games, Stevie. By definition, you only play them on your way to somewhere better.”

“Then why do you always get so sore when I win licence plate bingo?”

“Because you cheat, Rogers!” he swatted Steve’s ear, the blond chuckling as he darted out of reach.

Wanda took the seat behind Sam, mock-frowning. “Captain America cheats at children’s games? You have destroyed my faith in goodness.”

Steve shrugged, sliding in next to her. “I’m not as sweet as people think.”

“Damn straight.” Bucky snorted.

Sam started the engine. “Are we ready, people?”

“Just drive, Wilson.”

They made their way out of the complex slowly, Sam speeding up a little once they hit the open road. He didn’t rush though, tapping his hand on the window sill distractedly as the music started.

“Marvin Gaye is amazing.” Bucky slipped down in his seat, nodding along.

“Mmhmm.” Steve echoed, eyes on the forest around them.

Despite her concerns, it was nice being around the trio. The comfortable companionship Wanda had worried about seemed to extend to her, the boys joking amiably, asking her questions, singing along to the radio. Every half hour or so they’d have a silent patch while Bucky napped or Steve read or vice versa, but the silence was good too. She felt cocooned in the warmth of their smiles and the easy way they had with each other: they had a routine, they all knew their role, and instead of feeling like an intruder Wanda felt like she’d been invited backstage to see the magicians’ secrets.

When they got to the border, Sam struggled to hold in his laughter as the guard gaped at Steve’s passport. He looked disbelievingly at the photo, and then Steve, and then back and forth about ten times. When Wanda was certain Steve’s cheeks couldn’t get any redder, Bucky leaned over.

“Yeah, he’s Captain America. Promise we’re not invading.”

“Right,” the border guard straightened, “Of course sir. Welcome to Canada.”

Sam took their papers back. “We’re thrilled to be here.”

He drove off with a wave, turning the music up again.

“How much further?” Bucky rolled his head lazily.

Sam shook his head. “Don’t even try whinin’, I know you could keep driving all day and not care.”

The ex-assassin grinned. “But it’s more fun pretending to be bored so I can annoy you about it.”

 

They parked near the gallery, Sam stretching his arms and shaking out his legs as he waited for Steve to grab his backpack. Bucky stood partly behind the car, eyes sweeping the street in a serious way that painfully reminded Wanda the friendly, jokey Bucky was something he only let people see in private; he was still more Soldier than teammate. Sam and Steve didn’t seem to notice, though the blond got a small wrinkle between his brows as he threw Bucky a smile.

“Normal assignments?”

The brunette nodded, striding off towards the building. Sam jogged to catch up, leaving Steve and Wanda to follow leisurely.

“Assignments?” the witch asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s how we handle some of Buck’s – uh – old habits when we go out. Sam deals with cashiers and salespeople, since I’m too recognisable and Buck’s not comfortable talking to strangers. Bucky does a threat analysis of the area, checks out the security, makes sure there’s no paparazzi around. I take the rear, keep an eye on both of them, cos he trusts me to do it. And I get to make all the food-related decisions so there’s no arguments.”

“It sounds…efficient.”

He gave a half-shrug. “We’re gettin’ there. He’s spent over seventy years being treated like an object, or an animal. We’re bringing back the human side, but it’ll take a while.”

“He is lucky to have people who care enough to try.”

Steve beamed. “I’m the lucky one.”

They reached the lobby to find Bucky standing by the doorway with his arms crossed, glaring at a janitor. Sam came over with a handful of tickets.

“You gonna do some sketching, man?”

Steve nodded, tapping his backpack. “I wanna get a couple started while we’re here.”

“Alright. James, you wanna come with us?”

Bucky frowned. “I’ll stay with Steve.”

“You don’t have to,” the captain said, “It’ll be pretty boring watching me draw.”

“I like watching you.”

“Okay,” he shrugged, “We’ll meet up with you guys later?”

“If Scarlet can put up with my company?” Sam grinned.

“I would be happy for you to show me around.” Wanda’s lips twitched into an almost-smile.

“Maintain contact.” Bucky gave Sam a stern look.

“Yes, Ma.” He laughed, kissing the ex-assassin’s cheek. Bucky ducked his head but Wanda thought she saw his cheeks redden.

The two super-soldiers wandered off with a wave and Sam clapped his hands together, looking at her.

“Where should we start?”

 

Walking around the gallery with Sam was a lot of fun. Wanda wasn’t necessarily a big art person, but she appreciated the airman’s running commentary pointing out the quirks of each painting, or the observations he made about other works he’d seen.

“I’ve already taken Steve to MoMA and places like that, but I like this one. They don’t have a lot of big famous artists, but they cover a huge range of styles. I figured it would be good for Stevie’s drawing.”

“Stevie?” she smiled.

Sam chuckled. “Bad habit I’ve picked up from James.”

“Do you mind if I ask…no.”

“Go on?”

“How do you end up with Captain Rogers?”

Sam laughed, rubbing a band over his head. “We were drivin’ around on all these crazy trips, chasing leads on where Bucky might be. Sleeping in shitty hotel rooms and playing car games and busting into abandoned HYDRA safehouses – it was stressful, you know, and I was doin’ everything I could to try and keep him from imploding under it.”

“You are a good friend.”

“Well I thought it was the right thing to do, and yeah I might have had a little crush on him at that point. Eventually one night it just kinda happened – we were arguing over who got to use the bathroom first and he just jumped me. Kissed me and told me I was an idiot. I asked him if he said that to all the guys and he said yes, the dick.”

Wanda laughed, the man shaking his head.

“I checked with Barnes when we found him, by the way. Apparently Steve really did say the same thing to him.” He gave a quiet snort.

“It is an unusual situation,” she said in a rush, “Not that I am judging – I think you are good together – but it must have been strange to come to such an arrangement, with all the history between James and the captain.”

“Honestly we just kinda fumbled our way into it. I think if any of us had stopped to think about it too long, the whole thing would have fallen apart before it started, but you know Steve. He just dives in headfirst, and everyone else has to follow or get left behind.”

“He’s a good leader though.”

“Yeah, he’s great at looking after his team – not so great looking after himself. I’m glad I’ve got Barnes around to help now, strength in numbers and all that.”

“Like the team.” Wanda muttered.

“Exactly. Six Avengers are better than one.”

Sam wandered ahead, leaving her staring up at a sculpture of a woman holding a baby in her arms, the stone flowing sinuously like real fabric. Teams were all well and good, but they hadn’t saved Pietro.

*****

She was falling again, the ground dropping out from under her feet. She was surrounded by metal, the cold gleam of it winking at her in a confusion of light and wind and the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Ultron’s heart tumbled from her grip, dropping miles and miles through open air to splash into the sea, one single drop in a storm. There was a golden light above her, and when she looked up a hand reached out to grab her. It missed though, and the floor of the train carriage broke open with a horrible screech, and Wanda was plummeting through the gap and picking up speed. Her legs kicked frantically at nothing, the water getting close like a great grey wall rushing at her face, and then she hit it with a slam that jolted her awake with a half-strangled scream.

Wanda held herself up on shaky arms, taking the deepest breaths she could manage as she blinked sweat out of her eyes. It was late, the complex quiet, but a sudden stirring of thoughts told her someone had heard the shout. Her panic was immediately replaced by a wave of embarrassment: she didn’t need the team coddling her or asking questions. She jumped out of bed and threw a robe on half a second before the door was flung open, Bucky crouching to one side of the frame.

“You alright?” he asked, eyes on the room instead of her, gun lowered but still in his hand.

Wanda nodded mutely as Steve ran up, placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Buck – none of the alarms went off.”

“I just had a bad dream.” She said.

Steve gave the girl a sympathetic look that made her feel small and ashamed, helping Bucky up as the other man finally relaxed his expression.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Just wanted to make sure.” Bucky cleared his throat.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“No problem,” Steve smiled, “Do you, uh, wanna talk about it?”

Vision walked in, smiling jovially despite the hour. “I shall attend to Miss Maximoff, if you would like to return to bed. I’m sure Samuel is eagerly awaiting a status report.”

“Come on Buck.” Steve tugged his arm, the brunette ducking his head as they disappeared down the hall.

Vision turned to Wanda, and she hugged herself. “I am fine, really. It was just a dream.”

“You are not ill?”

“No, not this time.”

“Would you like me to stay with you for a time?”

“I’m not very good company right now.”

“You do not have to keep me entertained to be worthy of my concern, Wanda,” he tilted his head with a disapproving frown, “I want to be certain you are well, and I believe it will be hard for you to go back to sleep immediately. You do not have to be alone in the meantime.”

“You can’t fix it.” She said quietly.

“I’m not foolish enough to try.”

Wanda didn’t really want to be alone with her thoughts, and she was willing to risk Vision overhearing them if it meant she had a distraction. She trusted him not to ask her about anything he saw.

“Would you…would you tell me one of your stories? One of the Mind Gem ones, from before there were people?”

“Of course.” He waved a hand at the bed.

Wanda remade the messy sheets and sat against the headboard, tugging a pillow into her lap. Vision sat cross-legged at the other end, eyes turning dreamy and distant as he began.

“Once, in the time after Bor vanquished the Dark Elves – or at least, believed he had – there was a dwarf called Mótsognir.”

 

Bucky picked up a water bottle and tossed it at Wanda, rolling out of the way as she raised a shield to deflect it. He darted in with a quick right and then a left. His metal hand hit her force fields with a crackle, the arm swinging back wildly.

“Nice one.”

He hefted a small dumbbell and threw it up, foot lashing out to kick it at her. Wanda froze it in front of her face, propelling it back towards him with a flick of her fingers. Bucky ducked and it smacked into the wall, lodging in the plaster.

“Oops.” The witch grimaced.

“I call that Fury’s fault for not reinforcing the gym walls,” Bucky winked, “Ready to go again?”

Natasha walked in, dressed incognito in a hoodie and jeans, car keys in her hand. “I’m going into town to get groceries. Anyone wanna tag along?”

“Why don’t you just send one of the handler lackeys?” Bucky asked, “They’re practically beggin’ for stuff to do.”

“I like to pick my own ice cream flavours, thank you. It’s relaxing.”

“I will come,” Wanda shook out her arms, “I need some things.”

“We’re just gettin’ started!” the ex-soldier protested.

“There’s always time to practice, Barnes,” Nat rolled her eyes, “The stores close at 5.”

“Give me a moment to wash up and I will meet you at the car.”

“Alright.”

Wanda hurried to her room, changed out of her workout gear and grabbed her bag. It would have been nice to shower, but Bucky was right when he said they’d just started, and she didn’t like to keep Natasha waiting. She rushed to the garage and found the redhead already behind the wheel of an inconspicuous grey sedan. Wanda slid into the passenger side, her seatbelt barely done up before Nat was pulling out through the huge steel doors.

“Are we in a hurry?” she frowned.

Natasha smiled. “No, I just like to drive fast. These empty country roads are perfect for it.”

“Oh.”

“So what errands do you need to run – I was just gonna go to the supermarket.”

“That is fine with me.” Wanda watched the trees flicking past outside in a wall of green.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s happening between you and Vision?”

“What?” the girl spluttered, head jerking to stare at Nat aghast.

“Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you.”

She laughed. “I don’t know what you are talking about. We read together, that’s all.”

“Sure. The eye-bangin’ must be a figment of my imagination then.” Natasha snorted.

“Eye-banging?” Wanda frowned.

“Your body language,” the spy glanced at her, “You always gravitate towards each other in a group situation, you make a lot of eye contact, you joke together under your breath. You blush when he’s not looking – I don’t have to be an expert at reading people to know what that means.”

The witch could feel her cheeks heating up as if to confirm it and cursed internally. “We are friends.”

“That’s great. You should be friends with the person you’re dating.”

“We are not _dating_ , Natasha!” she hissed.

“Not yet, but I don’t see what you’re waiting for. You should tell him how you feel.”

“I don’t think I feel what you think I do.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Wanda huffed. “I suppose so.”

“Have you ever dated? I mean you spent the last couple of years with Strucker and before that you were busy protesting and before that you were at school…I’m guessing romance wasn’t high on the list of priorities.”

“You are right,” she looked at her hands, “But there were a few boys. One of Pietro’s school friends, a couple of activists.”

“Did you have feelings for any of them?”

“Not really. They were boys – immature and ridiculous, with their ideas of being a hero.”

“You definitely couldn’t call The Vision immature. Ridiculous, maybe, with the cape – but not immature.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying he would be a good match for you, Wanda. He’s compassionate and thoughtful and he listens; he values your opinions and your contributions to the group. He seems to like you.”

“He does?” she asked timidly.

“Definitely. So I don’t know why you wouldn’t go for it.”

Wanda didn’t want to explain about Pietro, and her parents, and Ultron, and losing people over and over again. She didn’t think she had to – Natasha was no stranger to that feeling. She didn’t want to admit she was scared if things went badly she might have to leave the Avengers, and then she’d have no one.

“I think you are reading too much into it. We are friends, that’s all.”

Nat pursed her lips. “If you say so, honey.”

 

They were sitting on the floor of her room, the book limp in Wanda’s hand as she watched The Vision read. His eyes were focussed on the page, but he touched a hand to his chest dramatically and she bit back a laugh.

“Peace! Not Caesar’s valour hath o’erthrown Antony, but Antony’s hath triumphed on itself.”

“So it should be, that none but Antony should conquer Antony; but-” Wanda coughed quickly, “Sorry. I think I need some water.”

Vision smiled. “Not at all. Would you like to stop for today? We have been reading for a while.”

“We’re almost finished. Just let me clear my throat.”

She jumped up and filled her tumbler in the bathroom, taking a good sip before sitting down again. Vision raised a brow and she nodded.

“I am dying, Egypt, dying; only I here importune death awhile, until of many thousand kisses the poor last I lay up thy lips.”

Wanda eyed him sidelong, raising a brow at his tiny shy smile. Was he thinking about her? She didn’t have time to check, because the android looked up expectantly.

“I dare not, dear – dear my lord, pardon – I dare not lest I be taken: not the imperious show of the full-fortuned Caesar ever shall be brooch’d with me; if knife, drugs, serpents have edge, sting or operation, I am safe.”

 It was difficult to read the play and Vision’s thoughts at the same time, particularly since the words echoed in his head enough to disorient her and almost throw her off, but Wanda tried anyway. She let her senses reach out tentatively as she recited, the faintest tendril aimed where he might not notice it.

“And welcome, welcome! Die where thou hast lived: quicken with kissing – had my lips that power, thus would I wear them out.”

Wanda peered up through her lashes as she touched his stream of consciousness, and found Vision looking back at her. His thoughts were like the sun, warm and bright and reaching out for her but too big to comprehend.

Vision put down the book and took her hand gently. “I am dying, Egypt, dying; give me some wine, and let me speak a little.”

“No, let me speak; and let me rail so high that the false housewife Fortune break her wheel, provoked by my offence.”

“One word, sweet queen,” he raised his other hand to cup her face, “Of Caesar seek your honour, with your safety.”

She couldn’t think with him touching her like that. Was this just part of the play? Why was he so close, and why couldn’t she see his thoughts clearer, and why was her heart speeding up in her chest? He had to be able to feel it – she felt like he might even be able to _see_ it.

“They do n-n-not go together.” Wanda stammered out.

“Gentle, hear me: none about Caesar trust but Proculeius.”

How could he be so calm? Did nothing ever bother him? “My resolution and my hands I’ll trust; none about Caesar.”

“The miserable change now at my end lament nor sorrow at; but please your thoughts in feeding them with those my former fortunes wherein I lived, the greatest prince o’ the world, the noblest; and do now not basely die, not cowardly put off my helmet to my countryman – a Roman by a Roman valiantly vanquish’d. Now my spirit is going; I can no more.”

Vision leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth weakly, falling sideways against the end of the bed with his eyes shut, hands dropping away from her limply. Wanda’s breath caught in her throat, head filled only with the idea of that light being taken away from her, of Pietro’s lifeless hand in hers on the helicarrier, her chest aching with the fear she’d been carrying since Sokovia.

“I think that is enough for today.” She closed the book abruptly, getting up.

Vision opened his eyes with a frown, straightening. “But we are at the end.”

“I am not ready to finish it,” she gave a feeble smile, “Another day?”

“Of course.” He nodded, standing.

“You…were very good.” She hugged herself uncertainly.

“My thanks, Wanda, but I am no great actor. I merely like the poetry of it.”

He headed for the door, stopping at the last moment to look back at her.

“I hope I have not upset you?”

Wanda made her mind as smooth and clear as a lake, forcing her muscles into a believable grin. “Of course not.”

He watched her, gaze wearing at her façade, but she poured her energy into keeping her thoughts calm. Eventually he nodded and bowed himself out, and Wanda hugged herself tighter as she flopped back on the bed.

*****

She was not a fool; she’d spent enough time observing others to understand her own emotions, even if she didn’t like them. Natasha had been right – Wanda did like Vision, she just didn’t know what to do about it. Clearly it was starting to affect their friendship, and it would only get worse because she wasn’t going to be able to police her thoughts 24/7. If he caught even a second of her mooning over him, things would get very complicated. She wasn’t’ even sure he liked her that way – she wasn’t sure he could like anyone that way. He wasn’t a normal person after all. Maybe manmade creations didn’t want love, or romance, or passion. Maybe he was too different to want her the way she was starting to suspect she wanted him.

The obvious answer was to avoid him for a bit, either until she had herself under control or she’d gotten over it – it was a stupid idea, because how was she going to avoid him? They lived in close quarters and worked on the same team, and the last time she’d made herself a recluse he’d been the one to look in on her and coax her out. If Wanda started ignoring him again, Vision would only be more curious about what was going on. As much as she hated it, this problem was not something she could figure out on her own. She didn’t want to talk to Natasha, since she knew the redhead’s pragmatic opinion was basically that they should stop wasting time and go for it. Wanda needed someone more like her, quieter, someone who had dealt with loss and come out the other side with a smile on his face.

She knocked hesitantly, glancing down the hall to make sure no one else heard. There was a mutter and then the sound of fabric, and another whisper before a short thud and a curse. Eventually the door opened, Sam rubbing his shin with a goofy smile.

“Hey.”

“Are you alright?” Wanda asked.

“Kicked the dresser again. You wouldn’t believe the teasin’ I get just cos I’m the only one without perfect night vision.”

“I didn’t want to wake you-”

“It’s cool, I was about to get up anyway. What’s on your mind?” he folded his arms, leaning on the doorframe.

“Would you take a walk with me?”

Sam raised his brows. “Sure. Let me grab some sneakers.”

He ducked back inside and Wanda looked around, clenching her fists. It was too late to run for it now. Sam reappeared, shoes in hand, and jerked his head towards the stairs. They were silent as they headed for the entrance, and while he sat to lace up his shoes. Wanda unlocked the door and closed it behind them, the pair starting out across the lawn.

“So what’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Captain Rogers and James.”

“Sure.”

Wanda looked up, glad that the dawn shadows hid her face. “Captain Rogers has spoken to me about your partner Riley.”

“Ah.”

She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to imply he spoke behind your back-”

“It’s cool. Steve understands how I feel about things.”

Wanda jerked her hand back, clasping her fingers in front of her. “Right.”

“What’d you wanna know?”

“I…how did you learn to forget what happened?”

Sam shook his head. “Nah, you don’t forget it. You can never forget it – but you can look at the big picture and change your perspective.”

“I don’t think I can,” the girl hugged herself, “I’m not sure there is an angle that would make any of this bearable.”

“Look, Riley wasn’t my twin – he was like a brother, no doubt, but what you and Pietro had goes way beyond that. It’s gonna be tough, probably for the rest of your life.”

“Thanks.” She laughed dryly.

“I didn’t think you’d appreciate me sugar-coating it. You’ve lost somethin’ huge, and he’s not comin’ back, and you will always miss him. Having trouble sleeping? We can talk relaxation techniques. If you’re can’t be around people, my door’s always open for you to come in, sit quietly, take some time. If you need me to walk you to the middle of this damn forest and scream your lungs out, great. You do whatever you gotta do, cos it might never be alright - but it can be better, and we wanna help.”

 

Wanda stopped, looking back at the facility. “Can we just…sit?”

“Sure.”

She waved a hand under the nearest trees and a couple of the scattered rocks clumped together to form a smooth bench. Sam chuckled.

“You’re damn handy to have around, Fancy Fingers.”

Wanda managed a quick smile and sat, still hugging herself. Sam perched on the edge, not too close, and waited.

“I feel so frightened.” The witch muttered.

“In the field?”

“No – when we are fighting I think ‘whatever happens will happen’. All I can do is watch my back and try to watch all of yours. There is no time to be afraid. But when we are here together, and it’s quiet? I can’t find that peace of mind.”

“It’s hard to let people in after you’ve lost someone. You don’t wanna get hurt again, especially when you’re still feelin’ that grief. When I met Steve, he was like that.”

“But he seems so friendly to everyone,” she frowned, “He has been very welcoming.”

“Apart from our trip up to Montreal, how much time have you actually spent with him though, one on one? Just talkin’, hangin’ out?”

“He is usually with you and James.”

“Right. Cos he still doesn’t want to get too attached to people that might not hang around. He’s improved a lot having Bucky back, but that trauma of waking up from the ice and having no one? That shit’s part of his psyche now and it’s probably never gonna heal, super-serum or not.”

“But he has let you in,” she turned, fingers pressing into the stone, “You, and James – even though you both put yourselves in danger when you need to. He’s not afraid of losing you too?”

“He wouldn’t be human if he wasn’t. And despite what they say, he _is_ still human,” Sam snickered, “But he knows we’re good at what we do, and we have the team to watch out for us, and he knows that he can’t lock us up like a couple of princesses in a tower. So I guess for him, it’s a calculated risk: being with me and Buck now might be setting himself up for heartache later, but that happiness is more important than protecting himself.”

“The pleasure is worth the pain?” her lips twitched.

“Somethin’ like that.” He winked.

It was the same thing Vision had told her before, and she still wasn’t sure it was true. Wanda smoothed her hand down her leg, pushing wrinkles out of the fabric absentmindedly. Sam gently touched his fingertips to the back of her wrist.

“Who’s this really about? Cos from what I’ve seen, you’ve been hanging out with Tasha and Rhodey and the others plenty.”

She didn’t even think of lying; Sam deserved the truth. “The Vision.”

“Aaaah, I see how it is,” he nudged her shoulder with a grin, “You like the miracle man?”

The witch blushed. “He is…very considerate.”

“Alright,” Sam nodded, “You think he likes you?”

“I cannot possibly know. I’m not sure he even cares about love, or – um – desire.”

“He’s still a guy, right? Being made of vibranium and lightning doesn’t change that.”

She gave him a crooked smile. “I think it makes _some_ difference _.”_

“Okay, maybe. But he picked up the hammer, so you know he’s the nicest of nice guys. Why not just ask him if he’s interested? He’s not gonna make fun of you or get weird about it.” Sam shrugged.

“What if I ask, and he says no?” she bit her lip, “Or what if he says yes, and then I can’t handle it?”

Sam rubbed his palms over his knees. “Listen, under normal circumstances I would say you’ve just been through a traumatic time, and jumping into a relationship might not be the best idea. But we’re Avengers: nothing we do is normal, and we don’t have time to mess around. If you like him, go for it. Take it as slow as you need to, but don’t miss out.”

“Is that how you ended up with Steven and James?”

He smiled. “Yeah. Sharing all those shitty motel rooms was pretty much the definition of intimate.”

The witch dug the toe of her shoe in the dirt, ducking her head. “Thank you for talking to me.”

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for.”

“You won’t mention it to the others?”

“Hell no. This is your business, and I know you’re gonna deal with it like a champ,” Sam tilted his head, “Since we’re already out here, you wanna join me for my run?”

“I will pass, thank you.”

“Aw, where’s your sense of adventure?”

Wanda stood. “I wouldn’t want to make you look foolish after you’ve been so helpful.”

Sam laughed, the sound painting a smile across her face as she left him to it.

 

Since she still wasn’t sure what to do – or, she was too nervous to do it yet – Wanda spent the rest of the day out of sight so an ill-timed thought couldn’t give her away. She read in inattentive spurts and tried to nap, but turning her brain off was impossible until she put the TV on and let the comfortable blur of sound lull her into a light sleep.

It was dark when she woke up, unsure what had roused her. Her bed felt wrong somehow, the sheets irritating against her skin. It was too quiet, and too bright even without the lights on, and her feet were cold. Wanda needed something, and she didn’t have to think very hard to figure out what. The girl hugged herself uncertainly as she glanced at the empty side of the bed where once upon a time Pietro would have been, keeping her warm and safe while she slept. She was ready for that spot to not be empty.

Wanda got up and inched the door open carefully. She stole down the hall, bare feet making the faintest sound as she crept past the other bedrooms. She reached the last door and knocked softly.

Vision opened the door, frowning. “Wanda? Are you alright?”

“I didn’t wake you?”

“No, of course not. Please come in.”

He stepped back to let her pass and she hesitated, holding her breath. The witch forced herself forward, walking into the middle of the room. Vision closed the door and turned to look at her, and the words got tangled in her throat.

“Did you have another bad dream?” he asked.

“I wanted to ask - I don’t – I’m not sure if I’m just being stupid-” she laughed at herself, shaking her head.

Vision’s frown deepened. He took a step forward, catching her eye, and Wanda couldn’t look away. The man’s brows shot up, his whole face shifting. She felt panic growing in her chest – why had she even come here? Why was it so important to know? She should have waited, should have eased into this conversation some other time, when they were both properly awake and she’d had a chance to plan her words. She was about to excuse herself when he closed the distance between them, hands clamping around her shoulders.

“Yes, Wanda Maximoff,” Vision said, his voice like iron, “I can love.”

He touched his lips to hers so fast it made her breath catch in her chest. His grip loosened and she wished it wouldn’t, pressing herself forward as their mouths moved in unison. Wanda wanted those strong hands around her waist and a second later they were, the two mind readers clinging to each other. The witch half-formed a thought that maybe they should stop, slow it down, discuss what was happening – and before she could even try to voice it Vision had pulled away, thumb stroking her jaw.

“I am exceptionally fond of you, Wanda. I have been for some time, but I didn’t wish to intrude when you were already going through so much.”

“I didn’t know if I could let myself be with you,” she blinked quickly as she felt her eyes start to sting, “I didn’t want to lose anyone else.”

“And now?” he asked, tone carefully guarded.

“I do not want to lose _this_.” She squeezed his shoulders.

“Then I am yours.” he breathed, lips touching her forehead gently.

Wanda kissed him, fingers stroking the back of his neck. She pressed herself flush against him, writhing slightly as he reached down to cup the curve of her ass.

_There’s no need to rush, if you would prefer to take things slowly._

_I don’t want to wait._

She opened her mind completely, letting him see all the things she wanted to do to him, and for him to do to her, and everything she felt about Pietro and her family and the team and him, how he made her feel about herself, how much he mattered and how much that scared her and how she’d decided it was worth it anyway. Wanda spread herself out open for his gaze, her flaws and her secrets and her memories, the way she’d stopped thinking about the future after Ultron, the way she was relearning to be happy in quiet moments.

He sucked in a breath, staring at her. Wanda looked up at him anxiously, hoping she hadn’t scared him off. Instead the android lifted her, laying the girl on his bed. He hovered over her, Gem glinting in his forehead.

“May I?” Wanda raised a hand.

Vision nodded and she touched it tentatively, startled at how cool it was under her fingertips. He closed his eyes and it started glowing, a deep warm gold that spread up her arm. Wanda gasped as it touched her face, awed by the beauty of it, the things he could see: foreign galaxies and swirling stars and endless, empty oceans, blank horizons lit by the setting sun. He smiled at her and the images changed to her own face, her hair, the line of her arms, the shape of her hips. She was stunning to him. Any doubts Wanda might have been holding onto vanished.

 _Kiss me_ , she thought, and he did.

*****

They moved his things into her room the next day; it was silly to keep separate quarters when they were together all the time anyway. He didn’t exactly have much to move, and Wanda liked knowing every time they went on a mission, coming home meant _their_ place. She liked the way Natasha had smiled the first time they’d walked into the common kitchen holding hands, and the way Bucky acted like nothing had changed, and the way Rhodey raised his brows thoughtfully but didn’t comment. She liked being able to like _anything_ , the way her frozen heart slowly thawed, the way the world came creeping back in around her in sunny days and shared jokes and stolen kisses until she felt like herself again – but a new self, one that wasn’t tainted by pain and rage and dreams of revenge.

She liked standing on the balcony watching Steve and Sam and Bucky lounge over each other in perfect dysfunctional harmony, and feeling Vision’s strong arms wrap around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her neck, and finally believing it didn’t matter if things couldn’t last – she was happy now, and that was all anyone could ask for.


End file.
